


A Profound Sign

by critterdee_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Deaf Character, Deaf Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Friends, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Sweet, caring parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Dean and Benny are housemates, but Benny moves out to live with his girlfriend. Now, Dean has to go through the pains of finding a new housemate. It's hard enough to find someone to share a small apartment with, but even more difficult when you’re deaf. On top of everything else, Dean has a crush on a guy that doesn’t even know he’s alive.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/critterdee/49898820768/in/album-72157714319876883/)

Dean walks along the pathway, ready and a little excited about his next class. He loves college. The lectures can be a bit dull, but he enjoys the technicals. His engineering courses have kept his attention better than anything else, and he has always been good with numbers. He also enjoys the freedom that being a college student at a large school allows him. After growing up in a small town where everyone knows everyone, it’s nice to be just another face in the crowd and nothing special. 

He sees Mick up ahead and waves; Mick waves back in greeting. 

Once close enough, Mick catches Dean’s eye, “Are you ready for class?” he asks. Dean smiles and nods. Mick knows how much Dean likes his classes since he is there with him for all of them. Mick gets Dean’s attention as they’re entering the large room, “You’re so weird, no one likes math this much.” He grins when Dean laughs and shoves his shoulder. 

Mick greets the professor and takes his place at the front of the room so Dean can see him. Mick waits as the students get settled, and the professor gets his things prepared. When things are about to begin, he taps Dean’s arm and signs to him, “Are you ready?” Dean nods and watches Mick and the professor. 

Mick has been interpreting for Dean since he began at the college last spring. They’ve become friends and even hang out sometimes. But Mick does have his own life, and Dean knows he doesn’t want to spend all his time with a client. Dean has his own little circle of friends as well, so things aren’t too bad. 

Dean watches Mick attentively as the professor leads the class through example problems and he takes pictures of what is written on the board, he has a friend in class who shares his notes so that Dean can pay attention to what Mick is signing. Dean is excited about this course on differential equations. Mick doesn’t understand half of what the professor is telling the class but he keeps up and signs it all for Dean. The professor gives the class their assignment, and Dean accepts it with a smile. Dean thanks Mick and invites him to go out with him and his friends, but Mick graciously declines. 

“See you tomorrow.” Dean signs.

“Tomorrow. First class is at ten?” Mick signs back to Dean.

“Yes, a glorious ten a.m. lecture. So much fun.” Dean grins and rolls his eyes. Mick laughs at Dean’s attitude. They part ways, and Dean heads to his small two-bedroom off-campus apartment which he shares with Benny. Benny is a good guy and a decent housemate. He even learned a few words and phrases in sign language. But mostly they communicate with notes. The system has worked well for them.

Dean pauses when he sees a little calico cat sitting on a bench next to the path. This isn’t the first time he’s seen the cute little cat; the past couple of weeks the little fellow has been in the courtyard just hanging around. Dean slowly sits on the bench and reaches out timidly to make sure the cat doesn’t want to bite. You never know with cats. He scratches between its fuzzy little ears, then down it's back. ‘_ So soft, _’ he thinks. 

The cat looks up at Dean then stretches out on the bench, giving him more surface area to pet. Dean does as the little cat wants and gives him a good belly rub. He smiles when he feels an energetic vibration coming from the cat, and he knows it means the cat is purring and he’s made the little creature happy. He pets the cat until the little guy has had enough and suddenly leaps off the bench and walks away, tail high in the air. Dean shakes his head and laughs, signing “You’re welcome” to the cat. 

Dean reaches the apartment building to find Benny carrying a box out to his truck. Dean looks in the back of the truck and sees more boxes. 

He signs, “So soon?”

“You knew. I told you last month.” Benny answers.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean signs, nodding sadly. 

They had had a discussion last month about Benny moving in with his girlfriend, Andrea. Dean just isn't ready to break in a new housemate. 

“Need help?” Dean signs and Benny nods. 

“Sure,” he says, “there isn’t much left.”

Together, they get the rest of the boxes into Benny’s truck, and after a quick hug, Benny leaves. That’s it; Benny is all moved out. He’s really gone. Dean shuts the front door and looks around the living room. Benny didn’t take any furniture, but the place still feels empty. He looks in Benny’s room, and except for the striped bed and the chest of drawers, the room really is empty. 

Dean had already posted an advertisement for a new housemate, but the few people who came to check it out didn't want to live with a deaf guy. No matter what their excuse was, Dean knew the truth. He remembers how hard it was to find someone last time. Benny was so relaxed about the whole deaf thing, like it didn’t matter. Dean’s always amazed at how people fear anything that is even a little different. It’s not like deafness is contagious. He’d even had Mick come over for a couple of the interviews, but that seemed to make it worse. People seemed to think that Mick would need to be there all the time or something. Like Dean needed Mick as a full-time aid. God, people are weird. 

Dean’s thoughts are interrupted when the lights flash; someone is ringing the doorbell. He opens the door to find a tall blonde man wearing a letterman’s jacket. ‘_ Great, a jock _ .’ he thinks, ‘ _ no, be positive and don’t generalize. Maybe this guy isn’t a jerk. _’ He smiles and waves, pulling out his phone and opening the notes app. 

“Hello, can I help you?” he types and shows the man.

“Wow. So you really are deaf and mute,” the man says condescendingly like he thought it was a joke. 

‘_ Nope, the guy is definitely a jerk, _’ Dean realizes quickly. 

“Can I help you?” Dean shows the man again. He gets annoyed with people who think less of him because he can’t hear as if it makes him less of a person. 

“I came about the room for rent. Wanted to see if it might work for me.”

“Come on in, and please look at me when you speak,” Dean types. As long as someone is looking at him when they talk, he’s good at understanding what they’re saying for the most part. 

The guy smirks and says, “Sure thing.”

Dean shows him the room and the rest of the small apartment. It doesn’t take long to give a tour of the whole place. 

“I’m Dean, what’s your name?” Dean types.

“Brady,” the man answers. “Dude, you don’t even have a sound system.”

Dean points to his ear and shrugs his shoulders. Why would a deaf person need a radio? It’s not like he can sit around and listen to music. He has a great TV and excellent gaming set up. 

“I dunno, man. This place is pretty small, and it doesn’t seem like much of a place for parties. Did you know you have some geriatrics for neighbors? Dude, this place kinda sucks.” Brady says as he looks around the tiny living room. 

“I didn’t catch all that,” Dean types. “Do you like it or not?”

“No, man. This place sucks,” Brady says straight to his face. 

“Ok, then. No need to be nasty,” Dean types, wanting to roll his eyes but he holds off so as not to piss the guy off. 

“Freakin’ deaf moron,” Brady says as he turns to leave. 

“I may be deaf, but I’m not a moron,” Dean types and shows Brady. 

Brady leaves with a grunt and Dean finally rolls his eyes. He knew that wasn’t going to work as soon as he saw that jacket. Jocks and frat boys are always giving him grief. Their hazing is the only thing he doesn’t like about college. 

Dean showers and gets ready to meet his friends.

* * *

Dean walks into the Roadhouse Bar and scans the room. He spots a familiar head of bright red hair at a booth near the back. Heading to the bar first, he taps on the draft selection he prefers. He’s been coming in here long enough now that the bartenders understand what he wants. The bartender pulls him a pint and opens a tab. He tries to sneak up on his friends, but they’ve already seen him at the bar, although he does surprise the red-head who happened to be looking the other way when he reaches the table. She jumps and screeches his name. 

“Deeeeaan!” She wraps her arms around his neck and hangs all her slight body weight on him. He hugs her back, smiling. 

“Hey, Charlie.” He signs once they part, and he kisses her on the forehead. “Hi, Kevin. Where’s Benny and Andrea?”

Kevin greets Dean with a big smile and signs as he talks. “I think they decided to play house tonight.”

“Ah, yeah. Benny made it official today. He finally moved out of mine and into hers,” Dean signs to them both.

Charlie slaps his arm. “That was today? Are you okay?” She asks as she signs to him. 

Dean’s circle of friends may be small, but he feels lucky to have them. Kevin is hearing but has a deaf mother, so he has been signing all his life. Charlie lost most of her hearing due to an illness in her teens, so she learned to sign. Benny and Andrea are both hearing but have become part of the little group over the past year since Benny lived with Dean. Dean knows about and has taken part in the Deaf Community here on campus but has never liked being separated from ‘normal’ society, even as a kid. 

Dean was born deaf and went to special schools for the hearing impaired through middle school, but he begged his parents to let him go to public high school. They agreed as long as he agreed to have an aid to interpret. High school was hard, and he was bullied some, but he still loved being with ‘normal’ people. Now that he’s gotten older and has experienced a little more of real life, he understands that there really is no ‘normal;’ there are just people, all kinds of people. 

Dean smiles at Charlie and sees the look of distress in her eyes. “Yeah, kiddo. I’m fine.” 

She smacks his bicep. “I’m less than a year younger than you, _ old man _.”

The conversation devolves into chatter about classes and hot bartenders and everything in between. Dean blushes when they tease him about trying to pick up the bartender at the club a couple of weeks ago. 

“How can your gaydar be so bad?” Charlie asks. “You’re so gay, I’m surprised you aren’t afraid of women.” 

“Look, I was drunk, okay - and he was hot!” Dean counters, nearly spilling his beer in his excitement. 

“Yeah and he thought you were having a fit when you started signing at him.” Charlie laughs. 

Kevin gets Dean’s attention away from Charlie by poking his arm. “Talk about hot, look at that guy at the bar.” Kevin shows him the target. 

Dean looks. His eyes go wide, and he nearly gasps. “I’ve seen him before! He runs in the mornings, and I almost bumped into him one day when I was walking to class.” He tells his friends. 

“Well, go bump into him now,” Charlie teases and Kevin grins nodding wildly. 

Dean looks back toward the bar, and the guy is gone. He stands and scans the room and sees him heading to the toilets. “I’m not going to ‘bump into him’ in the men’s room, Charlie.” He regrets it as soon as he signs it, he set him up to get teased - again.

“Oh my god, Dean! You -”

Dean grabs Charlies’ hands, shaking his head and mouthing “No!” 

“Good grief, Charlie. That’s so not cool.” Kevin chuckles.. 

Dean lets go of Charlie’s hands and signs, “Thank you, Kevin.”

“If he goes back to the bar, I’ll get a closer look. How’s that?” Dean asks Charlie.

“Fine. You’re too shy for your own good,” Charlie complains.

“I’m not shy. I literally can’t talk, dork. Besides, very few hearing even try to sign,” Dean signs sadly, then looks around and back at Charlie. “Why are you so worried about me hooking up? Why aren’t you chasing some skirt?”

“Because I do worry about my best bud. I have no trouble hooking up. But you have been single too long.” Charlie reminds him. “Since… dude, since Aaron. Am I right?”

Dean looks away. He’d gone out with Aaron for about a month way back in his first semester. They’d met at a social hosted by the club for the hearing impaired on campus. Aaron was sweet. Dean thought they’d be good together, but they never worked as a couple. They parted as friends and Dean still sees him around now and then. 

“Yes. Fine. You’re not wrong. But I’m good, Charlie. I’ve been busy with classes. Engineering is a tough major.” Dean looks pleadingly at Charlie. “Why don’t you pick on Kevin for a while?” 

Kevin looks up with wide eyes. “No, thanks!” He points toward the bar. “Your hottie is back at the bar.”

Dean drops his head then looks over at the bar and sighs. He knows Charlie won’t leave him be if he doesn’t at least go check the guy out. So he stands and makes his way across the crowded barroom. He watches the man as he walks. The man seems to be alone talking to the bartender. Oh, he’s paying his tab. Dean changes trajectory and aims to head the man off. They literally bump into each other just before the man reaches the door. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” the man says to Dean. Dean smiles his best smile and holds his hands up in a universal signal that all is well. He takes the moment to look over the man’s face. 

“Glad you’re okay,” the man says, and Dean nods, continuing to give the gorgeous man a friendly smile.

The man pats him on the arm and eases out the door. Dean has never in his life wanted a voice more. He watches the man walk toward the parking lot until he disappears into the darkness. Dean heads back to his friends’ table. He slumps into his seat and closes his eyes for a moment's peace before he lets Charlie bombard him with questions. 

She only has one question. “Well?!” 

“Gorgeous. Great smile. Blue eyes. Smells nice,” he signs in response. 

“Did you get his number?” she asks after a beat of Dean just staring off into nothingness. 

Dean looks at her like she has two heads. “No. I just said that I’d get a better look at him. And I did.” _ ‘And now I wish I hadn’t _,’ he thinks. 

* * *

It’s been over a week, and Dean still hasn’t found a housemate. He’s had a few more people stop by or email but none of them panned out. He’s starting to feel like it really is him and not the tiny apartment. 

He stops in the courtyard after class when he sees the little calico cat. He watches the cat bat at a flower and roll in the grass. Smiling, he kneels down to pet him. The cat suddenly leaps up and runs to the bench, where someone just sat. Dean looks over at the seat to see why the cat left him. His breath catches when he sees who is seated there, petting his little friend. It’s the hot guy from the Roadhouse last week. He watches them for a moment before his brain kicks into gear and he walks over to the bench, motioning to the empty half of the seat in silent question. The man acknowledges by smiling and nodding. Dean sits, reaching over to scratch the cat behind the ears. 

The man taps his hand and Dean looks up, embarrassed. He must have been talking and Dean missed it. Dean sees a smile on the man’s face, and he smiles in return. 

“Do you like cats?” the man signs slowly as he speaks. Dean’s eyes go wide, and he looks into the man’s beautiful blue eyes, astonished. He can sign, poorly but it’s an effort made.

“Yes,” Dean signs as he nods. He feels like his face is going to break if he smiles any more. 

“I see the cat much here,” the man clumsily signs. Dean knows what he means. 

“Me too. I like this cat.” Dean keeps his signs simple and fundamental for the man. “Thank you for signing.”

“You’re welcome,” the man signs.

“I can read lips, too.” Dean replies in sign. 

“Oh good. “ The man smiles and it’s beautiful. “MY ASL is not very good, I’m afraid.” He signs, “My ASL is bad.”

“Not terrible.” Dean grins. He holds up a finger and pulls out his phone, opening the notes app. “I appreciate you trying. Not many people do,” he types. Just then an alarm goes off and his phone buzzes and flashes. “Sorry, I have an appointment,” he types.

“It was nice talking to you,” the man says.

Dean blushes; the man doesn’t seem to remember him. “Thanks, you too,” Dean signs. He reaches out and scratches the cat’s head once more before he stands to leave, waving at the man as he turns to go. 

He thinks about texting Charlie to tell her about the blue-eyed hottie, but he only has about fifteen minutes to get to his apartment before the next potential housemate arrives. And he’s not sure he wants to have that conversation with her if the guy doesn’t even remember him. Instead of texting her he speed walks home. He gets home and tosses his backpack into his room, straightens the towels in the bathroom, and just finishes washing his bowl and coffee cup from breakfast when the lights flash. He dries his hands and hopes it’s not another disappointment waiting for him on the other side of the door. He answers the door with his phone out and ready. 

The man at the door turns around to face him, and Dean can’t believe his eyes. 

“It’s you!” he signs, surprised.

“Well, hello again,” says the gorgeous blue-eyed man. The same man he was just talking to while petting the little calico cat, the same man he has been thinking about since bumping into him at the Roadhouse. 

Dean blinks and realizes the man is talking. “What? Sorry.” he signs. 

“I said, this is a surprise,” the man smiles.

“Yes, it is. Please, come in,” Dean signs. 

Dean shows him into the living room. “My name is Dean Winchester,” he types, and he shows the name sign for Dean. 

“I’m Castiel Novak,” Castiel types on his own phone.

Dean smiles and gives Castiel a tour of the apartment. They communicate using their phones and some sign language. Castiel signs what he can. The whole time, Dean feels he may burst. He can’t believe that the hot guy from the bar is standing in his apartment. Shit, he may become his housemate if all goes well.

They sit at the kitchen table and discuss terms. Dean gets them each a glass of water and by the time that they get through talking, Castiel has settled on a date one week from now to move in. Castiel has signed the lease agreement and Dean has given him a key. They exchange phone numbers and bid one another good nigh and Dean sees him out. 

He flops on the couch and texts Charlie.

Dean> You are not going to believe what just happened.

Dean spends the next forty-five minutes chatting with Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Dean is eating breakfast when the lights flash. Who would be ringing the doorbell so early? He answers the door to find Castiel standing there with his arms full. 

“Good morning, I hope I didn’t wake you,” Castiel greets.

“No, just eating breakfast. Come on in,” Dean signs and opens the door fully to allow Castiel and his box through. He reaches down and grabs one of the boxes sitting outside the door; he helps Castiel by shifting several boxes into the living room to get them out of the hall. Castiel doesn’t have a lot of stuff, but he appears to have several boxes of books. Dean and Castiel get everything into Castiel’s room. 

“Do you want help setting up?” Dean types and shows Castiel. 

“No, thanks, I should have what I need,” Castiel replies.

Dean washes his breakfast dishes and grabs his assignment. He tries for a while but can’t concentrate. He feels terrible for not helping Castiel more. Finally, he gets up and walks over to Castiel’s door. Leaning against the doorframe, he watches as Castiel digs through a few boxes with an exasperated look on his face. Dean knocks on the wall. 

“Can I help?” He signs. 

“I can’t find my screwdriver. Do you have one I can use?” 

Dean goes to the kitchen and comes back with the needed item. “Can I help you with the shelves?” Dean signs pointing at the stack of wooden pieces on the bed, which appears to be flat-pack style shelving. 

“Fine. I guess it would be easier with some help,” Castiel relents. 

Together they get the bookshelves put together in no time at all. Then, Castiel begins unpacking his books. Dean notices that many of them are not in English. 

“Wow, can you read all these?” Dean types, looking impressed. 

“Yes,” Castiel answers, then types, “I am conversationally fluent in French, German, Italian, and fluent in Spanish.” Smiling, he adds, “And plan on becoming more fluent in ASL, thanks to you.”

“Damn!” Dean signs. “That’s a lot.” 

Castiel smiles and asks what was the first thing Dean signed. Dean laughs and spells it out and shows him the sign again. It’s always fun to teach his friends curse words. 

“I work as a translator and interpreter for Spanish speakers here on campus. I also tutor Spanish lessons,” Cas types. 

“You’re really smart. I only know one language,” Dean types in response. 

Cas looks at his phone and replies, “Actually, you know two. English and ASL.”

“Yeah, I guess so. But I don’t speak English, just ASL.”

“May I ask why you don’t use your voice?” Castiel asks hesitantly.

Dean types, “I was born deaf, and I’ve never heard my own voice. I went through speech therapy as a kid but got bullied when I spoke because kids in the neighborhood thought I sounded weird, so it was easier only to use ASL. I guess I just fell into the habit of not trying to use my voice.” 

Castiel isn’t sure what to say to that. But he’s saved when Dean shows him another text.

“You should meet Mick; he’s my interpreter. I think you two might get along well; he loves languages too.”

Cas grins at the topic change. “I’d like to meet him.” 

“Well, I’m going to let you finish putting your things away. I’m going to order a pizza, you in?” Dean types.

“Sounds great,” Castiel answers.

An hour later, they’re sitting in front of the TV enjoying pizza and beer and watching a rerun of an old Saturday Night Live episode. Dean lets Castiel set the volume how he wants it; they both end up laughing a lot, and one point Castiel nearly spews his beer at one of the jokes. Dean keeps trying to sneak peeks at Castiel, but when he does he misses something on the show, it's a tough decision - Just watch the show or risk getting caught looking at Castiel. 

Castiel spends the rest of the afternoon finishing up in his room, and after a while, he asks Dean to show him to the laundry room. 

Dean tries to concentrate on his studies, but having Castiel in the house is driving him crazy. He finally gives up and texts Charlie. 

Dean > I’m dead.

Charlie > What did you die from this time?

Dean > Death by Hottie McHotness

Charlie > Wait! Is today the day?

Dean > Yes. He showed up this morning, and now he’s downstairs doing laundry.

Charlie > But this is good news, right… Why are you dead? Princess.

Dean > Because now the hottest guy on campus is my housemate.

Charlie > So now you get to know him! And he gets to know you! It's perfect!

Dean > oh god… what if he hates me?

Charlie > Oh My God - you are too precious for words. No one in their right mind could hate you.

Dean > Shaddup

Charlie > Seriously 

Dean > He just came back … what do I do?

Charlie > Do your homework. 

Dean does pull out his math homework and forces himself to concentrate and get as much as he can done. 

Charlie > what’s he doing now?

Dean > Besides killing me… showering.

Dean > This was a bad idea. 

Charlie > No! It's wonderful. You have the chance to do this right - Get to know your prince charming. 

Castiel comes out of his room, hair still damp from showering, and sits next to Dean on the couch. “Will it bother you if I watch TV?”

“No, I’m just going to finish this up, and then I’m done for the day,” Dean types and shows him. 

Dean > Shit he smells good… 

Castiel watches TV while Dean finishes up a bit more of his homework, which is hard to do with Castiel sitting right there. Dean works until his stomach growls, and he decides to stop for food. When he looks up at Castiel, the man is smiling over at him. 

“What?” Dean signs.

“I’m hungry, too. How do you want to handle the food in the apartment?” Cas types for Dean.

Dean places a hand on his stomach and wonders just how loud his stomach rumbled, he gets up and motions for Castiel to follow. He shows him the kitchen cabinets. “These are mine. These are yours. These we share. Understand?”

“Yes,” Castiel agrees. 

Dean types, “We can share the duties of keeping the place tidy, if you don’t mind. I like to keep the kitchen clean to keep from getting bugs. And the rest of the common areas, I try to keep tidy. What you do in your room is your business. Just let me know if you need privacy.” He doesn’t want to come across as bossy, but he would like help keeping the place clean. Benny was good about helping, and he hopes Castiel will be as well.

“Sounds fair. Mostly I’ll be studying in my room. No real need for privacy,” Castiel says. 

Dean has a flash of hope when he says that he doesn’t need privacy, does that mean he isn’t dating anyone? Should he bring that up? Would that be weird? That would be too weird. 

Dean huffs out a little laugh and types, “Yeah, studying is all I seem to do nowadays, too.” 

They both return to the couch and stare at the TV, watching whatever is on for a few minutes before Dean decides to offer to cook dinner. It’s that or order in, and they already had pizza today; that’s plenty of money spent for one day. He doesn’t have a lot in the kitchen, but he has what he needs to make spaghetti, they have toast with butter and garlic salt and what’s left of a spring salad mix on the side. 

Castiel holds up his beer and clinks it against Dean’s. “Thanks for dinner, it tastes great.” 

Dean smiles and signs, “You’re welcome.” 

* * *

Sunday, they both decide that the pantry is too bare and that they are in dire need of food in the house. 

They head to the grocery store in Castiel’s beat-up old Jeep. Dean tells Castiel about his car that’s sitting back home in his parent’s garage. It’s a 1967 Chevy Impala that he and his dad restored together. He didn’t bring it to school because parking is so expensive, and he lives close enough to walk to classes; he can take the bus or an Uber anywhere else he needs to go. Castiel agrees that parking on campus is expensive, but he needs reliable transportation for when he has to work off-campus, and his last apartment was midtown, so it was a longer trip to school. 

Castiel brags about his old Jeep and how he bought it with money from his first job in high school. Dean understands the love of a special vehicle, so he decides not to tease Castiel too much about the beat-up old thing. 

At the store, they each grab a cart, but instead of going off separately, they end up walking the aisles together. Dean is secretly pleased because he is thoroughly enjoying being with Castiel. 

“So Castiel,” Dean finger spells Castiel’s name, “Why did you leave your last apartment?”

Castiel smiles. “You can call me Cas,” he spells the shortened version of his name. “Well,” he types his answer, “There were already three of us sharing a two-bedroom apartment, and then one of the guys decided to let his boyfriend move in. I was sharing a room with a guy who seemed to have a one night stand every other night. So I had taken up residence on the pullout couch. With four grown men and a steady stream of … guests… I had all I could stand, and when I saw your ad, I jumped at the chance to get my own room again.” 

“Dude, that totally sucks. Well, now you have your own room,” Dean types and smiles at Cas. 

They continue shopping, discussing different food items, and their likes and dislikes. Dean is happy that Cas is so easy to just be with; they share a lot of the same taste in food, which will make meals easier to manage. 

Once home, they put away all the groceries, and Dean makes them sandwiches for lunch. The rest of the afternoon is spent with them in their respective rooms doing homework. 

* * *

The week passes quickly, as time does when you’re busy with school and work and life in general. 

Friday rolls back around, and Dean decides to invite Cas to go to the Roadhouse and meet his friends. He thinks Cas will fit in well; besides, they have been bugging him about Cas since he moved in. 

Cas agrees, and they plan to walk to the bar together. 

They step into the bar, and Dean grins when he sees his friends. Cas stops mid-stride just inside the door. It takes Dean a moment to realize that Cas stopped, he turns to find Cas staring at him. 

“Oh my god. It  _ was  _ you!” Cas says excitedly to Dean.

“What?” Dean asks in confusion.

Cas pulls out his phone. “ A couple of weeks ago, I bumped into you here at this bar. I was leaving and stood in the parking lot a good ten minutes debating whether or not to come back in and talk to you. I did come back in but couldn’t find you, so I went on home. I thought you looked familiar, but I figured there was no way I was that lucky.”

“Wait, you came back to talk to me?” Dean types.

“Well, yeah. I knew I couldn’t take you back to my place, but I wanted to know… if you might be interested - you know,” Cas types, blushing when he shows Dean.

“Can you keep a secret?” Dean signs, then types, “I’ve had a crush on you for a couple of months. Since I nearly bumped into you one morning when you were running on campus. Then I saw you here and had to get a better look. I - bumped into you on purpose. I didn’t think I had a chance, but I wanted to see you up close.”

Just as Dean hands Cas his phone, he feels two arms grab him around the middle. He knows it’s Charlie, he looks down at the hands gripping him and yep it’s Charlie. He reaches back and gooses her sides causing her to squeal and let go. Charlie moves to stand between Dean and Cas. Speaking and signing, “Are you two ever going to join us? You’ve been standing at the door like idiots for over five minutes.” 

Dean and Cas both blush slightly and quickly follow Charlie to the table to find Kevin, Benny, and Andrea already there. 

“Hey guys, this is Cas,” Dean greets the table. He lets them introduce themselves as they are all hearing and can talk to Cas. Dean thinks it’s great that they each teach Cas their name signs and talk about coming up with a name sign for him. 

They order a bucket of beer and some nachos for the table.

“So, Cas,” Charlie begins, Dean’s eyes go wide with fear of what she might say to him. “How do you like the apartment?” Dean breathes a sigh of relief. 

Cas notices that everyone except Andrea is signing when they speak, so he signs the best he can when he answers. “I like it. Dean is a great housemate, and I love being so close to campus.” 

Dean sees Charlie squint, and he knows what is coming next. He feels terrible for Cas.

“Okay, just so you know. Dean is my best friend, and he’s the kindest, most wonderful person I know. If you hurt him in any way, you will pay dearly,” Charlie says without a hint of a smile. 

Cas stares at her for a moment. Dean huffs and glares at her while Benny chuckles and bats Cas on the arm. 

“Not to fear, buddy. She gave me the same speech, and I’m still here.”

Cas relaxes slightly, still unsure of the tiny woman’s intentions. 

“But she’s right,” Benny continues, “Dean is a good guy and has friends who care about him.”

“Guys, stop scaring him!” Dean signs angrily. “Cas is good people. I’m not helpless, and I can take care of myself. Stop being so rude to Cas.”

Cas didn’t catch all of what Dean said because he was signing so fast, but he got the gist and agrees that Dean can take care of himself. He looks at the people at the table and is glad that Dean has such good friends.

“I’m not sure what makes you think that I’d ever want to hurt Dean. But, I’ve come to the conclusion that Dean is a good guy, as you said, and I hope that you all give me a chance to prove that I’m a good person as well.”

Charlie gives him a side-eyed glance, but Kevin puts in his two cents worth. 

“I think that Dean is a good judge of character, and I trust that he wouldn’t have agreed to let you live at the apartment if he felt you were anything but a good person. Believe me; he’s turned away plenty of people who could help pay the rent. He took almost three months of checking people out before he met Benny. So, you must be okay in Dean’s book.”

“Well, I hope I live up to the high standard that is Benny,” Castiel jokes and shoves Benny’s shoulder. 

“Okay, stop torturing poor Cas, you guys,” Andrea chimes in. “He seems just fine. Now eat, drink, and maybe we can do some karaoke.”

The chatter finally changes the topic from grilling Cas to teasing Dean then on to other subjects. Cas does fit right in with the little group and has plenty of his own stories to share. Everyone enjoys the evening. Benny, Andrea, and Keven do get up and sing a couple of songs, they really ham it up so Dean can enjoy their performances, too. By the time they’re ready to leave, everyone is at least a bit tipsy. Benny decides it's best if he and Andrea take an Uber, but everyone else lives close enough to walk. Dean and Cas are both just this side of drunk and are both giggling at everything and nothing. 

Dean nearly falls over laughing when Cas says and signs, “I like your friends; I want to be your friend.” But Cas uses the wrong sign for ‘friend’, and what Dean sees is, “I like your opossum; I want to be your opossum.” Dean has to lean against a building to catch his breath and calm down enough to explain to Cas. Friend is signed with the two index fingers crossing, and opossum is signed with the two pinkies crossing.

Cas laughs so hard at his own mistake that he has tears in his eyes. Once they both settle down and begin walking again. Cas turns to Dean and signs, “You’re my cutest opossum.” They both fall apart again. Finally, they calm down enough to make it across the street and up to the apartment.

As they stumble up the stairs, Dean realizes what Cas said and stops suddenly and looks at Cas. “You think I’m cute?”

Cas gives a big nod, grabbing the railing for support when the room spins a little. “Very cute for an opossum,” he jokes.

Dean rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. “Asshole,” he signs. Cas barks out a laugh and follows Dean to the door of their apartment. 

After they’ve both used the bathroom and are getting ready for bed, Cas gets Dean’s attention and shows him his phone. “Thanks for tonight. I like your friends. I had a great time hanging out with you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean signs.

“I’d be happy to hang out with you anytime. I was sad that I missed you that night - but I’m so glad to have this chance to get to know you.” He smiles a shy smile when he shows Dean.

Dean can’t believe what he reads, Cas wants to get to know him. Cas likes him. He stares at the words then looks at Cas before he types, “I want to get to know you, too.”

Dean sways a little when he hands the phone to Cas. He feels a pull toward the man, maybe he’s just tired, and definitely still feeling all that beer, and now he’s feeling a bit light-headed because… Cas. 

Cas smiles when he reads Dean’s words. They stand in the hall just outside Dean’s room for a long moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. Neither wanting to break the spell. Finally, Dean blinks and signs, “I really want to kiss you.”

Cas nods and says, “Me too.”

Dean reaches one hand up and cups Cas’s face, leaning in until their lips meet. The kiss is gentle and chaste and sweet. Cas’s hands end up on Dean’s hips, and he pulls him closer, They both keep the kiss going, but keep things mostly calm. Dean feels like he’s floating. Kissing Cas is incredible. His lips are so soft, but the kiss is firm. It’s sweet but oh so hot. Dean wants more, but he’s enjoying the tenderness that Cas is giving him. 

They break apart, and Cas is smiling so beautifully, his eyes seem to twinkle. Dean can barely catch his breath. He can’t help himself when he goes in for more, and Cas freely encourages him. 

Cas leans against Dean until Dean is pushed against the wall, Cas’s hands are under his t-shirt, sliding up and down his sides. Dean still has one hand on Cas’s cheek, and the other is in his hair. Dean gasps, and Cas takes the moment to deepen the kiss, and Dean tilts Cas’s head just enough to make the angle perfect. 

When they come up for air, Cas looks into Dean’s eyes questioningly. Dean nods and kisses down Cas’s neck. 

“Dean,” Cas says, but Dean is busy nibbling and doesn’t acknowledge. Cas pushes Dean back gently, Dean frowns. 

“Dean, can we pause for a moment?” Dean nods worriedly and takes a deep breath. Cas pulls out his phone. 

“Consent is essential to me. I want to be sure we are on the same page. I want to know how far you are willing to go. We have plenty of time if you want to take things slow.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean signs, then types, “You’re amazing :). I definitely want to be with you, and I really want to get to know you better. I’m not sure how good I’d be tonight anyway, still kinda drunk and exhausted. It’s 2 am.” 

Cas kisses Dean chastely then types, “Thank you for being honest. I’m extremely tired, too. And I think we should both get tested before we have sex. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Dean signs.

“How about we call it a night and get some rest?” Cas types.

“Yeah, I’ll make us a good breakfast when I wake up. Okay?”

“Sounds like a good plan. Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean pulls Cas close and kisses him goodnight. 

“Goodnight, Cas,” he signs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up groggy with a mild hangover and cottonmouth. He chugs half the water bottle that he left on his bedside table. Flopping back down on his bed, he thinks about the night before. He smiles up at his ceiling. He kissed Cas and Cas kissed him back. It really happened. 

He throws on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and heads to the bathroom. He notices Cas’s door is closed and he wonders if he is still asleep. He gets his answer a few minutes later, while he’s mixing the pancake batter when Cas comes in the front door in a sweaty t-shirt and running shorts. As Cas stands there in the living room finishing a bottle of water, all kinds of thoughts race through Dean’s mind, He watches as a trickle of water rolls from the corner of Cas’s mouth down his neck. Dean doesn’t realize he is gaping at Cas until Cas waves his hand and points to the bowl in Dean’s hand. 

Dean blinks and looks down at the bowl, trying to get his brain back on track and figure out what Cas said.

“Pancakes,” he signs, assuming Cas asked what he was making. 

“Yum,” Cas exclaims. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” He smiles and heads down the hall. 

Dean releases a long slow breath and forces himself back on task. By the time Cas is done showering and dressed and rejoins him in the kitchen, Dean has finished the bacon and is stacking the last of the pancakes. They sit down together and begin eating, neither quite ready to start the conversation that they both know needs to happen — Dean’s half-finished with his pancakes when he finally reaches for his phone.

“So, about last night…”

Cas looks up and grins. “Yeah, that was… um, are you okay with what happened?” his grin drops and a worried look takes over. 

“Yes, very much,” Dean signs excitedly.

“Oh, good,” Cas signs and says with relief.

Dean types, “I think you’re right, and we should get tested… this week, so we can get the results back quickly.” 

“I agree completely,” Cas types, then, “Can I take you on a date? - maybe Wednesday since neither of us has class on Thursday.” 

Dean blushes and nods, signing, “Yes, that would be great!”

Monday and Tuesday pass quickly as they hardly see each other except in passing because of their busy schedules. 

Dean is barely able to concentrate in class on Wednesday. Mick has to tap his table a few times to bring him back to focus. 

“What’s with you today? This is your favorite class. You’re usually so focused,” Mick signs once class has ended. 

“I have a date tonight,” Dean signs and grins. 

“What? Really? That’s great. Wait, this isn’t with the new roommate, is it? The guy you won’t stop talking about,” Mick signs.

“Yes, it is. He’s so awesome, Mick. He’s a super nice guy and so far the perfect housemate, and he’s super smart, and a damn great kisser.” Dean smiles and signs excitedly. 

Mick chuckles. “Good for you, buddy.”

“He’s a language major and does Spanish-English/English-Spanish interpretation. You guys would have a lot in common. You should come to the Roadhouse Friday night and meet him.” 

“He sounds like an interesting guy. I may just take you up on your offer. See you Friday for class, and I’ll let you know then.”

Dean rushes home after class so he can get cleaned up and ready. He doesn’t know where Cas is taking him for their date, but he finds he doesn’t even care. He's feeling a little bit nervous about tonight, but it's a good kind of feeling, more excited than afraid. 

Cas comes in as Dean is slipping on his dress shoes. He hopes he’s not overdressed. 

Dean steps out to greet Cas and get his opinion of his outfit. He catches Cas getting a glass of water in the kitchen. Cas turns to face him when he walks into the room.

Cas chokes on his water. Sputtering and staring up and down Dean’s figure unashamedly. “Wow!” he signs and says. He takes in Dean’s outfit - black slacks and a maroon button-up. Cas comments on how good Dean looks all cleaned up. Looking down at his own t-shirt and torn jeans, Cas laughs and excuses himself to change. A few minutes later, he comes out wearing dark blue slacks, a light blue button-up, and a waistcoat, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. 

Dean sighs and signs, “Hot!” 

Cas laughs and does a little spin. “You like it?” He asks. 

Dean nods and signs, “Very much.”

Cas steps into Dean’s space and gently places his hand on Dean’s cheek. “You look amazing. May I kiss you?”

Dean nods dumbly and leans in to meet Cas’s lips. His hands go immediately to Cas’s hair. It’s so soft, and Dean loves it. 

Cas leans back and smiles. “It's not a real date if we don’t leave the apartment, Dean.” 

Dean laughs and grabs his suit jacket, slipping it on as they go out the door. Cas takes his hand in the stairwell, and they walk to the jeep hand in hand. Dean looks down at their grasped hands and smiles up at Cas.

Cas takes Dean to his favorite upscale steak restaurant, it's not a place that he can afford to visit often. There happens to be live music being played on a grand piano in the corner of the room. Cas is enjoying the music until he looks over at Dean who is watching the piano player.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, “I guess… Is the music lost on you?”

Dean smiles and holds Cas by the hand, standing up and walking over to the shiny black piano. He takes Cas’s hand and places it flat against the side of the piano, placing his right next to Cas’s. Cas grins when he feels the vibrations of the music. Dean smiles and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the music. The musician looks at them and gives an understanding nod. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas; he leads him back to their table.

“I can’t hear, but I can feel music, Cas,” Dean signs then lays his hand on top of Cas’s, and Cas turns his hand over so he can hold Dean’s.

They enjoy their meals and conversation, via both texting and signing. 

Dean tells Cas about his little brother, his parents, and about growing up in Texas. He learns that Cas is the youngest of four boys and that they’re all married and living dispersed across the country. They get together every other year for Christmas at Cas’s parents’ house. Cas’s parents live in upstate New York now, however, they lived in Illinois when he was a child. Cas has twin nephews and four nieces. Dean teases him about having to attend tea parties with his nieces, but Cas grins and admits that it's more fun than sitting through political discussions at the ‘grown-up’ table. 

After a wonderful dinner, they walk down the river walk. They stop at a bench and sit, Cas kisses Dean's knuckles and then the palm of his hands. Dean watches intently as Cas gently caresses his hands and lavishes them with kisses. Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands and gently pulls Dean closer. Dean moves easily, leaning in to kiss Cas. They kiss until Cas hears a group of giggling girls getting closer. He separates from Dean, taking his hand and standing up, he leads Dean back up the path. 

Dean questions why they stopped until they turn the first corner and come across the group of girls who are heading right toward where they were making out. They stroll, hand in hand and Dean isn’t too upset about having to stop kissing. They pass a lot of people and notice that the river walk is getting crowded, so they decide to go somewhere get a drink. 

They stop at an Irish pub that has pool tables and darts. Dean laughs at just how bad Cas is at pool, so Cas starts trying to play dirty and distract Dean on his turn. He begins by bringing Dean a beer, but Dean just smiles and takes his shot before accepting the drink. Then Cas starts fanning himself like he’s too warm and unbuttons the top few buttons on his shirt while staring at Dean. The action makes Dean pause, but he still makes his shot. Next, he stands right in Dean’s eye line and adjusts himself in his pants, slowly cupping himself, Dean gives him a smirk and makes his shot. Cas finally gives up and accepts that Dean is just much better at pool and that he can’t fluster him without actually touching him, which his how he eventually gets Dean to miss a shot. 

Cas is standing next to Dean and traces one finger down Dean’s spine and over his belt only stopping to place a hand on Dean’s ass. This causes Dean to shiver, and he finally misses his shot. Dean looks at Cas angrily, but Cas just smiles sweetly and takes his turn. Cas sinks one but misses the next. Dean wins anyway. Cas pouts, and Dean wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses him below the ear. 

Dean is so bad at darts that Cas takes pity and throws left-handed to try and even the playing field. Cas still wins. Cas tries not to laugh when Dean pouts about losing so severely. 

They finish their drinks and walk back to the Jeep. Dean is still complaining about losing at darts even though he’s laughing about other parts of the night. When they reach the Jeep, Cas shoves Dean against the door and kisses him hard. Licking Dean’s lips, begging to be let in. Dean opens up, and they deepen the kiss. Cas’s hands smooth down Dean’s sides, inside his suit jacket and he grips his ass. Dean moans when Cas aligns their hips and grinds them together. It’s the first time he’s heard Dean make a sound while they were kissing and he wants to hear it more. 

A car alarm sounds nearby and startles Cas. He looks around to see another couple getting into their car a couple of spots over. He huffs out a breath and turns back to Dean who is staring at him with lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips, still wet from their little make-out session. Dean leans forward and recaptures Cas’s lips, his hand on Cas’s lower back pulling them together again. 

Cas breaks the kiss for a second time and leans away enough for Dean to read his lips. “Let’s take this home.” 

Dean can’t keep his hands off Cas the whole ride home. He has his hand on Cas’s thigh and is rubbing closer and closer to his dick.

They barely make it into the apartment before Dean has Cas’s waistcoat off and is unbuttoning his shirt. Cas is working on Dean’s belt and pulling his shirt untucked. Cas slips his shirt off, tossing it on the couch and gets busy pushing Dean’s jacket off and working on his shirt buttons. They haven’t stopped kissing since Cas shut the door behind them. Dean mouth’s his way down Cas’s neck and sucks along his collarbone. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas moans. 

Dean finally shucks his shirt, and Cas bends forward and kisses and licks his nipples. This brings another sound out of Dean. Dean grabs Cas’s hand and tugs him toward his bedroom. He pauses just inside the door. 

“Fuck,” he signs, “Do you have any condoms?” 

Cas holds up one finger and runs to his bedroom, coming out less than a minute later shaking his head and holding out his empty hands. 

“Shit,” Dean signs. 

“It’s okay. We can do other stuff,” Cas says, too frazzled to try and sign. Dean smiles and holds out his hand to Cas, Cas takes the offered hand, and Dean pulls him in for another heated kiss. 

Dean smooths his hands down Cas’s chest and runs his fingers around the waistband of his slacks, lowering one hand to cup Cas’s half-hard cock. Cas unfastens Dean’s pants, dipping his hand inside. Dean’s pants slide down his legs, and he steps out of them, standing in front of Cas in his boxer briefs. Cas strips out of his own slacks and backs Dean to the edge of the bed. Dean lays down on his back, and Cas crawls on top of him, kissing his way up Dean’s chest, his neck until he reaches his mouth. He grinds his hips down against Dean and Dean moans into Cas’s mouth. 

Dean jerks up against Cas when their cocks press together, only the thin cotton of their underwear between them. He slides his hands down Cas’s back and pushes at the waistband of his boxer briefs, needing to feel all of him. Cas raises his ass enough to remove his shorts before helping Dean out of his. 

Dean reaches into the drawer by his bed and grabs his lube, handing it to Cas. Cas squeezes some into his hand before taking both of them into his grasp, stroking lightly to spread the cool gel along their hot flesh. He firms his grip and strokes them with meaning, pressing them together. Dean arches his back and grips Cas’s forearm with one hand and his own hair with the other. He watches as Cas hand fucks their cocks together; looking up and Cas who is focused on his face. Dean reaches up and pulls Cas down for a messy, needy kiss. Cas rubs his thumb over his slit, and Dean cries out, so Cas does it again. 

He stokes them in earnest and kisses Dean, their tongues rubbing together as their cocks are pressed, stroked and caressed. Dean feels the heat pool in the pit of his belly, and he knows he’s about to come. He taps Cas’s arm, biting his lower lip as he arches his back and comes. Hot streaks spurting onto his stomach. Cas watches as Dean comes and growls as he follows him over that edge. 

Cas collapses beside Dean, catching his breath. Dean smiles as he looks over at Cas’s face and sees the big grin firmly placed there. 

Cas reaches to the floor and grabs his underwear to wipe Dean clean. Dean chuckles at him, and Cas shrugs his shoulders looking at his messed up boxer briefs. Cas lays back down beside Dean and Dean snuggles up against him. Cas rubs his hand up and down Dean’s back until they both fall asleep.

Dean wakes up to find himself using Cas’s chest as a pillow. He carefully gets out of bed to take care of his toilet needs and take a quick shower to get the remains of the sticky mess off. 

Cas is standing in the hall completely naked holding some clothes in his hand and scratching his head, yawning when Dean comes out of the bathroom. He strolls up to Dean and kisses him on the cheek before closing the bathroom door. Dean smiles and heads to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. 

They spend the rest of the day working on assignments and taking long breaks to make out. 

They both have class on Friday, but they have plans to meet with Charlie, Kevin, Benny, and Andrea at the Roadhouse Friday night. Mick has also agreed to meet them there.

Charlie is the first to see Mick, and she waves him over to their table. Dean stands and gives Mick a quick hug. “I’m glad you made it, man.” 

“I told you I would,” Mick signs.

“Mick, this is Cas.” Dean beams, signing and putting his hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“Hi, Cas. It’s good to meet you. Dean has shared nothing but good things about you,” Mick says and signs. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Mick,” Cas says.

Dean smiles while Mick and Cas talk and get to know each other. It feels important that they should get along. Mick is an integral part of Dean’s life, and he wants his boyfriend - wait, can he call Cas that? He seems like more than just a housemate. But they’ve only been on one date, and Cas hasn’t said anything about them being a couple. Dean shakes off the thought and focuses on what’s happening around him. He realizes that when Cas isn’t signing, he has his hand on Dean’s thigh, gently rubbing his thumb as he listens to the others talk. Dean really wants to kiss him right now. 

Andrea says something that Dean misses because he’s staring at Cas, and everyone at the table laughs as Cas leans in and kisses Dean on the cheek. Dean blinks and looks around at the happy faces. 

“What did I miss?” He signs.

“Just a lot of teasing,” Charlie says and signs. “You’ve been staring at Cas like you want to eat him for dinner.”

Dean blushes and laughs. “Maybe I do,” he signs.

The table erupts into laughter again. 

* * *

The following week, Dean and Cas both receive letters from the Health Clinic. They decide to open them together and be there to support each other, no matter what the letters say. Both are reasonably sure that they should be clean, but they wanted to be sure before they had sex. Not that they haven't been busy in other ways since they started seeing each other. 

They open their letters and read the results. Trading letters joyfully to show the other that they are clean and healthy. 

Dean grabs Cas and kisses him, his hands roaming down Cas’s chest to his belt.

Cas leans back. “What? Now?” He signs and smiles at Dean.

“Please, I’ve wanted to blow you for so long, please let me,” Dean signs as slowly as he can in his excitement. 

“Oh my god, Dean,” Cas exclaims and pulls Dean in for another kiss. 

Dean unbuckles Cas’s belt and works his jeans open. He pushes Cas back down on the couch and strokes him through his underwear. Looking up at Cas with lust-filled, pleading eyes, he leans down and mouths Cas’s growing cock. Cas’s breath hitches and he raises enough for Dean to pull down his jeans and boxer briefs, Dean pulls them entirely off. Dean licks a stripe from base to tip before he licks his lips and sinks down on Cas. Feeling Cas get harder in the wet heat of his mouth. Dean drools, as Cas’s cock touches the back of his throat. 

He uses every talent he’s ever learned to make this the best blowjob of Cas’s life, licking, kissing, sucking, and teasing. He wraps his hand around Cas’s base and strokes him as he sucks him off, using his other hand to fondle his sack. When Dean moans, Cas jerks his hips up and gags Dean, Dean pulls off and coughs but smiles and pats Cas’s hip and takes him back into his mouth. Dean places his hands on the sides of Cas’s ass and goes to town on him until Cas hits his throat again, and Dean swallows around his tip. Cas thrusts up again, but this time Dean is ready and urges him to fuck his mouth. Cas grabs Dean’s hair and fucks up into his mouth a few times before he tries to move Dean off.

“Coming!” He tries to sign as he cries out, “Dean, I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean smirks and goes back down on Cas, bobbing and sucking and playing with his balls. He feels Cas tighten, and Cas grabs his hair again and fucks up hard into him, shooting his release down Dean’s throat. Dean swallows every drop and pulls off with a porn-worthy pop, smiling up at Cas. 

Cas pulls him up into a filthy kiss, and Dean knows Cas tastes himself on Dean’s tongue. Cas’s hand is on Dean’s hard cock, rubbing him through his jeans. Dean rocks into the touch. Undoing Dean’s jeans, Cas slips his hand inside and strokes his cock. Dean moans out a shaky breath as he fucks into Cas’s hand. Cas pushes him back against the couch, pulling down his jeans and boxer briefs so he can get a better grip on his cock. Cas leans over Dean and strokes him as Dean arches his back. Cas wipes Dean’s precum over his cock to soothe his ministrations. It doesn’t take long before Dean is crying out and coming into Cas’s hand. He falls back against the couch, breathing heavily.

Dean huffs out a laugh and wipes a finger through the mess on his stomach. Cas leans forward and sucks the cum off his finger, never taking his eyes off Dean’s. Dean whimpers at the action. 

Cas gets up and grabs a washrag from the bathroom, coming back to clean up the mess on Dean. Dean sits up and fixes his jeans while Cas tosses the washrag in the dirty clothes hamper. Leaning over the back of the couch, Cas kisses Dean then slides over the sofa to sit next to Dean. 

“You hungry?” Cas asks him. 

“Yeah, I could eat,” Dean signs.

“Good, I’m starving. Pizza?” 

Dean nods and pulls out his phone, opening the app to make the order. 

Cas grins and shows him his phone. “Do you know that you make porn-worthy sounds when we kiss and have sexy times? I love the sounds you make.”

Dean blushes and covers his face with his hands. “Am I loud?” he types on Cas’s phone.

“Not too loud; it's perfect,” Cas replies.

They watch TV while eating their pizza but can’t stop glancing at each other and grinning like a couple of goof-balls. 

“Dean.” Cas gets his attention. “Are we… Can I…”

“What, Cas?” Dean signs. 

Cas blushes and takes a drink of his beer. “Are we boyfriends, now?”

Dean beams at him. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Cas,” He signs and leans over to kiss Cas. 


	4. Chapter 4

The weather is turning cooler, and Thanksgiving break is just around the corner. Dean and Cas have been dating a little over three months, now. Cas has met Dean’s family over Skype, and Facetime calls.

Dean is on a call with his mom when Cas returns to the apartment after his last class for the week.

“Hi Mary,” Cas greets when he leans down to kiss the top of Dean’s head.

“Hi there, Cas, Dean was just telling me that you boys are staying there for Thanksgiving,” Mary signs as she speaks.

“Yes, ma’am. Traveling to Texas twice so close together would put a strain on our budget.”

“Oh! So, you agreed to come for Christmas!”

Cas swats Dean’s arm. “You didn’t tell her?” He says and signs to Dean.

“I was about to, but you came home,” Dean signs in defense.

“Sure, you were,” Cas laughs and signs.

“Fine,” Dean signs. “Mom, Cas said yes to coming home with me for Christmas.” He sticks out his tongue at Cas.

“Well, I’m excited that you’re both coming for the holiday. Sam will be thrilled; he’s been looking forward to meeting Cas in person. As have we all.” Mary continues to sign as she speaks.

“I’m looking forward to the chance to see you all in person, too,” Cas replies.

“He just wants Cas to teach him curse words in different languages,” Dean smirks and signs.

“Oh, Dean, stop,” Mary scolds. “Sam is a good boy; he loves to learn new things.”

Dean laughs heartily. “Sure he is, Mom.”

Mary tuts at Dean’s behavior. “Cas, Dean says that you’ve been learning more ASL.”

“Yes, ma’am. Mick has been giving me private lessons, plus Dean is a tough teacher.” Cas leans in and kisses Dean on the cheek.

“Well, You boys behave. John and Sam should be stomping into the house shortly, so I need to get dinner ready. Talk to you soon. I love you, son.”

“Love you, too, Mom.”

“Bye, Mary,” Cas adds.

“Bye-bye, dear,” Mary replies.

Once the call ends, Dean crawls into Cas’s lap and kisses him passionately. Cas returns the kiss with the same enthusiasm.

Dean breaks the kiss. Leaning back, he signs, “Hi, baby. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I can tell,” Cas signs.

Dean grins and ruts down against Cas. “I’ve missed you the past few days,” He signs then kisses Cas again. Cas pulls him closer so Dean can tell just how much Cas has missed him, too.

They’ve both been busy with heavy workloads from classes right before the holiday break. Dean still has an assignment due by midnight and two more due Thanksgiving week. He knows Cas is in the same situation, plus he has document translations due for work.

It’s still early in the evening, and Dean thinks they both deserve a break. He slides his hand over Cas’s erection and kisses his neck, licking and nibbling behind his ear, where it makes Cas shiver. Cas sighs and relaxes under Dean’s ministrations. Dean tugs at the hem of Cas’s t-shirt, and within minutes they are both stripped down to their boxer briefs. Dean is on his back on the couch with Cas hovering over him, kissing feather-light kisses across his chest.

“Fuck me,” Dean signs.

Cas smiles and nods. Dean doesn’t mince words or beat around the bush, with the language difference, Dean tends to say what he wants, and Cas responds in kind.

Cas sits back on his knees and signs, “Here or in bed?”

Dean hesitates a moment, then signs, “Bed.”

Cas helps Dean off the couch and leads him to the bedroom. Dean has the bigger, nicer bed, so that’s where they always end up. Cas barely even sleeps in his room anymore.

Dean strips off his shorts and grabs the lube, getting comfortable on the bed. Cas follows suit and crawls over Dean, much the same as they were on the couch. Cas takes the lube and coats his fingers. He carefully opens Dean up while kissing him senseless. Dean is a writhing mess by the time Cas deems him ready. Cas coats his hard cock with the remaining lube on his hand and presses the head against Dean’s hole. Pushing against the loosened ring of muscle until he breaches, he slowly starts thrusting, going deeper and deeper with each forward motion until he is fully seated inside Dean.

Cas loves the sounds that Dean makes, and the fact that he is non-verbal except during sex makes it even more special.

They’ve developed a system of tapping and other body signals during sex to indicate wants and needs. Because Dean’s hands are usually busy, and they’re too close to use sign language.

Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s ass and pulls him deeper. Cas adjusts and fills Dean the way he likes it, hitting his prostate every few thrusts to keep Dean on his toes. Cas starts off slow and steady, just grazing Dean’s prostate and making him feel all sorts of wonderful. He builds on his strength and speed when Dean begins to teethe at his neck. Dean always gets a little bitey when he wants it harder.

Dean pushes Cas’s chest and signs that he wants to turn over. Cas lets Dean get on all fours, and he re-enters him from behind, pushing Dean’s head down gently so he can really go to town. Cas places one hand on the small of Dean’s back and the other on his hip; he begins fucking him hard and fast. Dean pushing back on every thrust. Cas has sweat beading on his chest, and he wipes his hand through the sweat on Dean’s back. He reaches around and grips Dean’s hard leaking cock and strokes him in rhythm with his own motions.

Dean slaps the bed three times, meaning he is about to come. Cas works him to completion then continues to fuck him until he pushes deep into Dean and fills him with his release.

Cas carefully pulls out and rolls Dean onto his side, so he doesn’t flop down into his own mess. He kisses Dean’s shoulder and stands up on shaky legs to get a cloth. He wipes his dick, then cleans Dean’s hole and finally wipes up the mess from the sheet. Cas climbs back into the bed and wraps his arms around Dean’s middle, kissing the back of his neck.

Dean sets an alarm for one hour, and they both drift off to sleep.

Cas hears the alarm before Dean feels it. He gets up and gently wakes Dean.

“Let’s eat so we can finish our assignments on time,” Cas signs and kisses Dean on the forehead. Dean stretches and finally gets up, grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

The first part of Thanksgiving week is spent finishing up the work and assignments due. They push each other to finish early, so they have more downtime.

Thanksgiving Day, they have lunch at the local diner with Charlie and Kevin. Benny and Andrea are traveling to her parents for the week.

Charlie and Kevin come back to the apartment, and they play video games until everyone begins to get hungry. Dean pulls out sandwich makings, and everyone makes their own sandwich for an easy dinner. They watch The Wizard of Oz while they eat. Charlie claims that it is a Thanksgiving tradition. After the movie, Dean and Cas bid farewell to Kevin and Charlie. 

Cas figures it’s not too late to call his parents. He calls his dad’s cell and tells him to switch to video call so Dean can see him. It takes his dad a minute to remember how, but he finally gets switched over. By the time he is on video, Cas’s mom is standing next to him.

“Hey, Mom,” Cas says. “Dean’s here too, so I wanted to video so he can say hi.”

Dean waves and signs, “Happy Thanksgiving, Chuck and Becky!” and Cas translates.

“I hope you boys got enough to eat today,” Becky says.

“We did,” Cas says and signs for Dean’s benefit. “We met some friends at the diner and even ate turkey and dressing.”

“And pie!” Dean signs, and Cas laughs. “Yeah, and pie.”

Dean kisses Cas on the cheek and waves to his parents before going to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Cas talks to his parents about school and work and his friends. He tells them that he and Dean are going to Texas for Christmas with the Winchesters and that they plan on spending the next Christmas with Cas’s family. Chuck teases him about still being together in a year, and Cas blushes, looking dreamily at Dean. “I sure hope we’re still together in a year – and more. I’m really happy being with Dean.”

“Good for you, son. I wish you two all the happiness you deserve. I’m glad you found someone you truly care about,” Chuck says.

“We love you, hon. Take care, sweetie, talk to you soon,” says Becky.

“Bye Mom, bye, Dad. Love you guys,” Cas says and disconnects the call.

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas break are filled with finals. Dean and Cas are busy cramming and helping each other study.

Once finals are over, Charlie invites everyone to celebrate the end of finals by going to the Roadhouse. Dean and Cas are the first ones to arrive and are playing pool when Kevin shows up. Kevin tries to help Cas cheat, but Dean still wins. 

“Kevin, you stand in front of him while I try to distract him,” Cas says, “Maybe if we work together, I might have a chance to beat him at least once.”

“I don’t know Cas; Dean is pretty good at playing pool and ignoring us.”

“I know, right! I even tried kissing him, but that didn’t work; he just paused the game until he was ready and still made his shot.” Cas laughs as he pretends to poke at Dean, without actually touching him.

Dean laughs and lets Kevin and Cas play next. Dean sits back and enjoys watching Cas lean over the table. He drinks his beer and oggles his boyfriend. Cas can feel him watching and misses his shot. 

“Ugh, Dean,” Cas leans against Dean between his turns, and Dean kisses his neck. 

“For luck,” Dean signs and kisses Cas chastely. Cas still looses to Kevin. 

Charlie is the next to arrive, and she and Dean take the next game. Benny and Andrea are the last to show up; they admit to celebrating a little on their own before leaving their apartment. That admission leads to some friendly teasing from the rest of the group.

They order food and a bucket of beer. Everyone is relieved to be finished with finals and ready for the holiday. The conversation is light and fun. They talk about preparations to visit family over the Christmas holiday.

John meets Dean and Cas at the airport. 

“Hi, Dad,” Dean greets him happily. “Mom, didn’t come with you?”

“Hey, son. No, your mom and Sam are at home,” John replies and hugs Dean tightly. He slaps him on the back, and finally let's go. 

“So, Cas Novak, in person. Good to see you, boy. Glad to finally shake your hand.” John reaches out to Cas.

Cas shakes his hand. “I’m excited to be here. I’m looking forward to seeing Mary and Sam.”

They gather their luggage and follow John to his truck. Dean sits in the middle of the old bench seat so Cas can sit by the door. It’s a fairly quick ride back to the Winchester house. 

Once at the house, they pile out of the truck to see Mary on the front porch. Sam runs out to welcome them. 

“Hey, Cas!” Sam greets him. “Hi, Dean.” He hugs his brother. “I’m glad you guys are finally here. Mom made us wait on y’all for lunch. I’m starving!” 

“Sam, behave and help your mother get the table set,” John scolds, grinning at Dean and Cas once Sam heads back into the house. Dean chuckles, remembering how quickly he used to scoot when Dad scolded him.

Lunch is roast pork and all Dean’s favorite sides: mashed potatoes, green beans, and cornbread along with okra and a tossed salad. 

John and Mary are very welcoming to Cas. They’ve gotten to know him a bit over the video calls Dean has with them, plus Cas has become Dean’s favorite topic of discussion. 

Cas fits right in with the Winchester family, easily chatting with John and Mary and teasing Sam about the girl in his class that he likes. Sam pouts about Cas taking Dean’s side, so after dinner, Cas ends up teaching Sam a few curse words in different languages to make up for it. That gets a smile out of the kid and an eye roll from Dean. All three boys end up spending the afternoon playing video games.

Dean and Cas are staying for three weeks, so they’re spending Christmas and New Years at the Winchester’s. Dean enjoys showing Cas his home town and taking him to some of the places he used to sneak off and go out with boys when he was a teen. They park and make out behind Dean’s old little league baseball field. He shows him the school for the deaf and blind where he spent most of his school years; then he takes him to show him his high school. 

Cas is amazed at the size of the campus for his grade school, so Dean explains that it is for kids preschool through high school. Kids from many surrounding towns are either bussed in, or they live on campus. Dean tells Cas how lucky he was to live in a city with such good opportunities for the deaf and blind. The school even has technical and business classes for adults trying to enter the workforce. Cas is even more impressed by the school.

“I think I would have loved to have gone to a school like that, with all the opportunities and advancements that they have. I spent my life changing schools every couple of years or so when my parents decided to move,” Cas informs Dean.

Christmas morning finds the family, including Cas, sitting around the living room in their pajamas excitedly opening presents. Sam plays Santa and passes the gifts out to everyone. After the presents are open and the wrapping paper has been cleared away, they settle in for a big Christmas brunch with everyone’s favorites. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit. Everyone eats their fill, and there are no leftovers. 

John turns on the football game and promptly falls asleep in his recliner. Dean and Cas try watching the game until Dean follows his dad and falls asleep with his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas gets comfortable and follows suit, taking a nap with his boyfriend. Mary snaps pictures of her sleeping boys. 

New Year’s Eve Dean and Cas attend a party hosted by a local radio station, it’s held on the rooftop of one of the hotels downtown. The music is loud, and the beer is cheap. Cas ends up signing more than usual because it's so loud and dim enough that it’s not easy for Dean to read his lips. They ring in the new year with a kiss, right along with all the other couples in the crowd. Instead of going home, Dean reserved them a room in the hotel. Which turns out to be a good thing because they’re both pretty drunk by the time the party shuts down. 

They stumble to the front desk to get their room key, then make out in the elevator on the way back up. As much as they want to continue, they’re both too drunk and tired from partying. They make out slow and sweet until Cas falls asleep in Dean’s arms. Dean is quick to follow. 

They spend the rest of their vacation with Dean’s family. 

Once back home to their little apartment, they have a few days before classes resume, which they spend playing video games and being lazy. Classes start, and Cas’s work picks up, and life falls into a nice routine. 

* * *

Dean and Cas continue dating and sharing the tiny apartment through the rest of their two years in college. They’re happy in their little place. 

The Christmas before their final year, they spend in New York with the Novaks. Dean is a little nervous around such a large family gathering. He is finally getting to meet Chuck and Becky in person, and he will be meeting all of Cas’s brothers and their families. Cas and Dean are the last to arrive, so Dean has to dive right in with the whole family.

Michael and his wife Tracy have the twin boys, William and Hunter. Luke and his wife Amanda have three daughters, Claire, Alexa, and Lisa, and they have another one on the way. Gabriel and his wife Kali have one daughter, Megan, and a newborn son, Thomas. Dean thinks he should have taken notes when he was being introduced around the room. Even with all his cousins, he’s never had Christmas with so many people all at once. But, the Novak’s turn out to be a fun-loving family and they welcome Dean with open arms. 

Christmas morning is a flurry of activity. They start the day with a noisy family breakfast. Dean notices a method to the madness; the adults are making sure that the kids are all fed and happy so that no one gets hungry or cranky during the gift opening process. 

It takes a large portion of the day for everyone to open presents. The older kids take turns playing Santa. There are paper and bows tossed about, and kids chasing around with new toys. 

One of the twins, Hunter, has taken a liking to Dean and spends most of the day in his lap or at his feet playing with his new toys. His brother, William, adores his Uncle Cas and stays close to him. Both boys are bright and pick up basic sign language quickly. Dean is amazed when Hunter taps him on the chest and signs, “I’m hungry, Dean.” 

Dean and Cas take the kids to the kitchen to get them all a snack while the rest of the adults clean up the wrappings and ribbons. The two boys sign “Thank you” and promptly begin teaching their cousins how to say Please and Thank you in sign language. 

On New Year’s Eve, Dean and Cas attend a party with Cas’s brothers and their wives. Cas’s parents babysit the kids. From what Dean learns, the kids are having their own sugar-coated kid-friendly New Year’s party. 

When it’s time for Dean and Cas to head back to school, Dean can tell that Cas is sad to leave his family. Dean is a little sad, too. He enjoyed spending time with all the Novaks. 

* * *

Classes continue to be challenging, and finals stress everyone out. Before it seems possible, Dean and Cas are preparing for graduation. Benny and Charlie are also graduating. Andrea and Kevin still have another year. 

Graduation day arrives, and both Cas’s parents and Dean’s family are there for the occasion. 

There is lots of excitement before the event begins. Dean, Cas, Benny, and Charlie take lots of crazy selfies together, then take pictures with Kevin and Andrea. Then they move apart and take pictures with family and friends. Everyone is happy and a little nervous about the ceremony. Dean notices that Cas seems extra nervous; he keeps fiddling with his hands and looking over at his parents. 

“What’s up, Babe?” Dean signs to Cas.

“Just excited about today,” Cas signs in reply. Dean gives him a tight hug and a chaste kiss; they are surrounded by family and friends after all. 

When it’s time, everyone is seated for the ceremony. The various majors are introduced, and students file across the stage to receive their diplomas. There is cheering and applause for each class. It takes about three hours to complete the entire ceremony, then the students are congratulated by the school President, and everyone is excused. 

The Roadhouse is packed by the time Dean, Cas, and the entourage of friends and family arrive. They order food and push two tables together to have enough room for everyone to crowd around, though not everyone gets a seat. 

Cas stands up and addresses the group. “Before we get our food, I want to thank everyone for coming out today. Shut up, Benny; I know you had to be here anyway.” Cas laughs at Benny and continues, “Today is special to all of us who are graduating, but … it's also an extra special day for me.” He pauses and smiles at Dean, fiddling with something in his pocket. He reaches out and takes Dean’s hand then kneels to one knee. Releasing Dean’s hand, he signs as he says, “Dean Michael Winchester. My love for you is profound, and I don’t have the words in me to express how deep that love goes. I fell in love with you fast and hard. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He takes the ring out of his pocket and shows it to Dean, “Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean laughs and cries all at once, nodding and signing, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you. I love you, Cas!” 

Cas slips the ring onto Dean’s finger and kisses him. 

Everyone at the table and several strangers erupt into cheers. Congratulations, hugs, and back slaps come from all directions. Dean is smiling so much his face hurts, and he can’t settle on laughing or crying in his excitement. Cas is all smiles, too, his hand on the small of Dean’s back in support. 

Dean stares at the silver band on his finger throughout their meal. He can’t stop noticing it every time the light hits it. He looks up at Cas with tears welling up in his eyes again; he can’t seem to hold them back. 

“I love you, Cas,” He signs. 

“I love you, too, Dean,” Cas replies, kissing Dean’s knuckle just above his ring. “You will always be my best opossum,” Cas smirks up at Dean, and Dean bursts out in laughter. Remembering Cas’s mistake in signing when they first met, and how they’ve teased each other about signing opossum instead of friend ever since. 

They share a quiet moment before rejoining the discussion at the table. The party goes on late into the night. The parents and Sam are the first to beg off and head to their hotels. 

Dean, Cas, Charlie, Kevin, Benny, and Andrea stay until last call. Enjoying their final night together before they move on to the next stage of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and comments!  
I hope you enjoyed this time spent with our boys as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
Big hugs to all my readers!  
<3 <3 <3


End file.
